Star Phoenix
Heya peeps! This is Artemis the FowlWing's delightful entry for the Aesthetic OC Contest! No touchie, please, although at this point I would be welcome to criticism or suggestions for her character. The aesthetic image she is based off of is ''Pretty Succulents, available to be seen on the contest thread above.'' Star Phoenix, more commonly known as Phoenix or Star, is a firescales SkyWing currently living alone in a secluded cave in the unoccupied border area of the Ice Kingdom. Appearance White, with bits of purple and blue like small starbursts Personality For the first part of her life, Phoenix was very trusting and optimistic, tending to ignore any gut feelings and go instead with first impressions. However, when Mirror betrayed her and revealed his plans for her... History A long history of firescales dragonets in her selected mate’s family, Phoenix’s mother was not surprised to see that her new egg was larger than it should have been and slightly smoking. Hopeful that she wouldn’t have to kill the dragonets - or dragonet - inside, she instead waited for the egg to hatch before deciding what to do with it. However, a week before the egg was due, Princess Scarlet killed her mother, Queen Gold, and almost immediately made several rule changes, taxes to fund the rebuilding of the palace, and laws - including one stating that all firescales and animus dragonets would have to be reported to the queen immediately after their hatching. Terrified of the new queen, having heard vicious rumors of Scarlet’s bloody habits and loving of violence, Phoenix’s mother decided right then and there that, rather than turning the dragonets over and potentially forcing them into a life of bloodshed and cruelty, she would kill them instead. At this point, the egg was obviously a firescales egg; it hurt to be touching it for too long, and the forms of two dragonets could be clearly seen inside. Reluctant, but insistent in her plan, the SkyWing mother made her way to a common carrion-disposal cliff located fairly close to a small village by a river and prepared herself to throw the egg into the dump, unknowing of the IceWing eyes watching her. Lifting the egg, she turned her head away and tossed it over the cliff edge, flying away before she could hear the crunch of a crushed egg on the bones of long-forgotten meals. She never heard it, for the second the egg was out of the mother’s talons the IceWing darted, catching the egg with a lucky hold. Fumbling with it for a few seconds - unsure of how precisely to hold an egg, especially one that was burning blue-hot - the IceWing flew away into the night, towards the small hut he had built in the mostly-SandWing populated village across the nearby river. Once safely across the border, the IceWing, whose name was Mirror, decided to contact a few SkyWing friends to find out precisely why a SkyWing mother was throwing a perfectly good, close to hatching, egg off of a cliff, and why said egg was so ‘’hot’’. Quickly telling Mirror that it was a firescales egg, the SkyWings advised him to kill it immediately - ignoring them, Mirror decided to take the egg to the outskirts of his own kingdom where the dragonets would be free from outside influences although, unfortunately for Mirror’s plans, anything to burn. As he flew, Mirror quickly realized that carrying a now white-hot dragon egg while flying several thousand wingspans would be harder than he originally thought. Stopping and dropping the egg safely onto the sand, he blew some frostbreath onto his burnt talons - and carelessly blew frostbreath onto the egg as well, ice slowly spreading over the firey surface. At first, Mirror panicked, worried that the dragonets inside would die, or worse, become useless. Then he saw the fire overcoming the frost, and quickly formulated an idea. Breathing frostbreath all over the egg, he picked it up again and flew quickly to the Ice Kingdom, into a cave he had set up if he ever needed somewhere to hide… and waited for the egg to hatch. When it finally did, Mirror was disappointed to find out that only one dragonet had survived. The other was a scorched pile of bones, the other dragonet having accidentally sucked all the fire out of it and then burning it to a crisp. Trivia *Phoenix was named after a small, whitish-blue bird of prey mainly seen in the Mud Kingdom and around the Sky Kingdom Border. This bird, for about a third of its life, has two layers of feathers; a brown, thin, flammable, downy layer meant for camouflage while it is a chick, and a thicker, white, coarse, inflammable layer meant for protection when hunting. It is a known, although somewhat rare, predator of dragonets. After learning to hunt, this bird will actively seek out a Dragonflame Cactus or unsuspecting dragon to burn the outer layer of feathers off, allowing it to be faster in flight and able to defend itself against fire, or at least get away, when hunting dragonets. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing)